


Crystal

by selenehekate



Series: Cross My Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Severus injures Hermione during sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

"Ow! Shit!"

"Oh, dear... Hermione, are you quite all right?" Severus Snape asked as he smoothed his hand over his lover's forehead.

"That's the last time I try to lick my way down your happy trail while you take off your shirt." She winced as she reached up to rub her forehead. It pounded with an intensity that would have created a pleasant sensation in her nether regions, but just stung her face like mad. She had a tendency to enjoy rough sex, but getting elbowed in the face wasn't on her list of favorite foreplay activities.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily go that far," Severus said after a slight pause. "If you had just let me know what you were doing, I wouldn't have accidentally hit you."

"I was trying to be sexy," she snapped as she laid back on the bed, still clutching at her head, "and pausing in my taunting and teasing to say 'oh, hey I'm going to lick down your chest and to your bollocks' is hardly sexy!"

He couldn't argue with that. His tone softened as he reached out and lightly grazed his fingertips across her brow. "Move your hand, now. Let me see."

"No."

"Hermione-"

"No," she said once more.

But she didn't protest as Severus grabbed her listless hand and moved it away from her face. "Stubborn witch," he murmured as he examined the small bump on her forehead. "It doesn't look too bad-"

"Of course it's not! I bumped my head, Severus. I didn't receive the cutting curse to the skull."

He rolled his eyes, but bent at the waist to kiss her lightly on the forehead anyway. "I never meant to hurt you."

She couldn't help but scowl at his words. "Injured during sex. Now there's a rather pathetic notion."

"Then let's try to avoid that in the future, shall we?" Severus said as he reached for his pants.

She stopped him and grabbed his wrist firmly. "What are you doing?"

He blinked and gently tried to pull his arm away. "Getting dressed."

"Why?"

His voice was low, his tone annoyed. "Why? Because you're hurt. Because I think we should ice that bump, or at the very least put some bruise salve on it."

"Oh, no you don't," she said, sitting up in one fluid motion. She gave a hard yank, dragging Severus down so he was lying besides her. Before he could fully understand what she was doing, she was straddling his hips.

"Hermione-"

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not going to get hurt having sex, and then just stop. If I'm going to come out of this encounter injured, then I'm going to have a spectacular orgasm. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No," she said, before quickly leaning down to bite as his neck. Her teeth sunk into his thin flesh, and Severus couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "No stopping. Forget the pain. Pain is nothing more than an inconvenient obstacle I'll be damned if I don't overcome. You are going to take me, Severus, and you are going to shag me like you've never shagged me before. It's going to be the best sex either of us have ever had, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."


End file.
